Emmet Brickowski
| species = Lego Minifigure | gender = Male | occupation = | significant_other = Lucy "Wyldstyle" (girlfriend) }} Emmet Brickowski, also commonly (but not originally) named in full as Emmet Joseph Brickowski, is a fictional Lego minifigure character and the main protagonist of the 2014 film The Lego Movie, the video game of the same name, its 2019 sequel, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, and its video game sequel, The Lego Movie 2 Videogame. He starts out as an everyman construction worker in his home city of Bricksburg, and later, unexpectedly, becomes "The Special" Master Builder. Emmet is voiced by actor Chris Pratt. https://variety.com/2012/film/news/super-voices-in-play-for-wb-s-lego-movie-1118055994/ He is the boyfriend of Lucy "Wyldstyle", who is another Master Builder. Background ''The Lego Movie'' Emmet is depicted as a ordinary guy, kind, humorous, and very light-hearted. To him, everything in the world, even the negative things, are "awesome", which is the purpose of the song "Everything Is Awesome!!!", which is his favorite song. He lives in an apartment with no one to hang around with except for "Planty", a potted green plant that Emmet claims as a pet, along with other junk objects. Nevertheless, Emmet still has some nice friends; his neighbors and partners in his job of construction. To satisfy himself, he follows what appears to be a very long, almost endless, list of instructions that show him how to fit in with everyone in the world and always be happy. Emmet eventually and unexpectedly discovers that he was chosen by the prophecy of "The Special" Master Builder, proclaimed by wizard Master Builder Vitruvius, to find the Piece of Resistance to save the Lego World and stop the evil Lord Business. In addition, he meets his future girlfriend, Lucy (aka "Wyldstyle"). At first, Emmet is stubborn and constantly fails to do things right when they have to be, being used to following instructions, unimpressive to the Master Builders. But when he discovers that everything in the Lego world is from the imagination of a child with amazing creativity, he finds his own inner power of creativity and becomes a true Master Builder. He is sent back to the Lego world where he makes a speech to Lord Business and saves the world celebrating with his new friends. Wyldstyle becomes his girlfriend at the end of the film. ''The Lego Movie 2'' In the sequel, Emmet must use his Master Builder skills to save his friends from a new danger. It turns out Emmet maintains his livelihood and is unaffected by the aftermath of the Duplo invasion unlike everyone else in Bricksburg (now called "Apocalypseburg"). Emmet also wants have a family with Lucy, but Lucy disagrees due to the fact that everything is rather bleak than awesome. After Lucy and his friends are abducted by General Sweet Mayhem (Stephanie Beatriz) of the Systar System galaxy, under the orders of shape-shifter Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi (Tiffany Haddish), he meets Rex Dangervest, a galaxy-defending archaeologist, cowboy, and raptor-trainer (also voiced by Pratt). Fictional biography According to a draft of the first film's script, Emmet is 22 years of age in that film; he is 27 in the sequel. Name The surname "Brickowski" is barely mentioned throughout the storyline of the franchise. One time in The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, Rex Dangervest calls Emmet by his first name and surname, and jokes about it stating, "you're the reason I started wearing these vests." Other media Emmet's first, and so far only, other appearance in films not related to the original story was in the first spin-off film, The Lego Batman Movie. In the beginning of the film when a local news anchor is explaining the results of Joker's bomb blast, Emmet is seen falling into the Infinite Abyss of Nothingness, indicating that the blast had an affect on other dimensions of the Lego Universe. Parody spoofs Emmet has also been parodied in popular media. In an episode of the YouTube series HISHE, "Lego Batman Is Jelly", Emmet appears to be disguised as Star-Lord, having it being his "secret identity", after hanging around at a park playing banjo before going through "recreation". Emmet and Lucy make an appearance in a 2014 episode of The Simpsons, "Brick Like Me". A Minecraft-styled animation of Emmet is used in an episode of the YouTube series Minecraft Minute Parodies (MMP), "The Lego Movie - Minecraft Parody". This is the only known area where Emmet is given his full name. References Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2014 Category:Fictional construction workers Category:The Lego Movie